Glorious Cadence
by Shadow Nadri
Summary: The Machine Herald and the Maven of the Strings in an unlikely duet. One shot.


Glorious Cadence

They have fought together and against each other, but no matter how many times he sees her, her music will always reach his ears.

Another match, Viktor's summoner once again brought along her favorite support summoner that enjoys summoning the Maven. Of course the match will go well. Sona is an amazing initiator when the enemy thinks chasing her was a good idea. Her Crescendo will always stop the enemy in their tracks, long enough for him to place his Gravity Field underneath and watch them stay in place after dancing like the fools they are.

"Behold! True Power!" He stated as he summoned his Chaos Storm on the stunned enemy team and watched as his own teammates join in the action on the enemy.

A gentle strum of Sona's etwahl sounded next to him as she helped him keep up with their team as he got closer and let loose his laser, securing a triple kill. Of course, the rest of the team takes the other two without thinking of a possible chance that a Pentakill could have been done if given a couple more seconds.

The match ended shortly after with the enemy team's surrender and he was returned once more to the Institute along with the other nine champions from the battle. There were near by portals back to their respective city-states that each of the champions take on occasion if they were busy with something before being inexplicably summoned, but he didn't feel like returning to Zaun just yet.

Viktor had been having small inspiration blocks as of late and needed something to clear his head so that he may continue with his experiments to improve himself and those that would come to him. With a steady stride, the Machine Herald made his way through the halls and garden area to the recreational area where he found fellow champions sparring with one another or just relaxing and enjoying each other's company._ 'Such a waste of time.'_ He thought to himself as he moved and looked into each of the various rooms till he reach an empty music room with a grand piano set up on the far side of the room.

Thoughts of the Maven's music rolled through his mind as he looked at the piano through his mask, his mechanical third hand lightly waving about as if conducting a symphony. "Gah, stop it!" He commanded his hand as it stopped and went back to idly handing just above his head. Viktor glanced up and down the hall, seeing if anyone saw what his hand was doing or possibly heard him shouting. With the coast being clear, he stepped into the music room and closed the door behind him.

The room looked it hadn't been in use for a while as a thin layer of dust covered most of the objects inside. The bench was skewed to the side of the piano as if someone was just using it as a seat to chat instead of using it to sit in front of the piano itself. With little effort, he pulled the bench back into place and dusted it off with a spare rag he kept on his person and took a seat. Thankfully, the piano keys were covered as he lifted the wooden cover off and slid it into place, revealing the ivory keys underneath.

_'It's been a while since I've played the piano.'_ He mused to himself as he struck a key and heard it sound horribly off tune. _'Of course it's not tuned.'_ With a grumble, he got up and lifted the lid to the strings inside the massive instrument and started tuning each key with accurate precision. Viktor nodded at his handy work and set the lid back down and took a seat once more.

"Now then." Everything checked out as he scaled up and down the keys, double checking the tuning to each string as he listened to the hammers strike the wires inside the instrument. "Prefect." The notes vibrated throughout the room for a moment before it became silent once more, allowing him to collect his thoughts on what to perform.

A light melody sounded outside the room just before Viktor's hands started pressing down the keys. He recognized the song and who was playing it. "Ah, the Maven." The Machine Herald leaned back a moment as the music got louder, telling him she was heading his way.

The doorknob turned and the door was push open to reveal who he suspected, Sona floating in the entrance. Her face held a surprised look as she stared at Viktor sitting in front of the piano, about ready to play something of his own. The Maven's fingers gently plucked nervously at her etwahl before she turned to leave the room.

"Maven." Viktor called out to her, watch her turn her head to his voice, still looking a bit nervous. "It's alright. I was just making sure it was tuned." He mumbled though his mask as he covered the keys and made a move to get up from the bench.

Sona floated a bit off to the side to let the other champion by, but at the last second, she reached out over her etwahl and grasped at his cape. He turned his head curiously at her as she motioned silently to the piano then back to him. "You want me to play it?" She nodded as her other hand gently slid over her personal instrument.

_'Well, isn't this interesting?'_ He thought to himself as he slowly placed himself back in front of the piano and removed the key cover once more. The Maven drifted up next to the grand instrument and looked back at the Machine Herald, looking for a hint of what he'll play. "I warn you, I'm a bit rusty." He told her as he stretched his fingers over the ivory keys.

Viktor started off with a fairly common melody and after a couple bars, Sona quickly picked up on the melody and joined him, blending well to the piano's chorus with her etwahl. It sounded wondrous as they swept through the song with the same brilliance they both show on the Fields of Justice. The next one, he let her choose as he listened for a moment before becoming her support as she played the main melody this time around.

Music filled the room, swirling around them as each song was played with grace and perfection. Sona had a very happy smile as she plucked away at her etwahl. Viktor couldn't help but smile as well underneath his metal mask at the Maven. Even off the Rift, they were quite a pair. _'Perhaps I should build her something to show my appreciation.'_ He thought as his hands glided over the keys, stroking them much like how Sona strums her instrument.

The music they were making started drawing some attention as several wary summoner and a few champions peek in on their little recital. They were in awe at what they were hearing, the vibrations of the piano and the etwahl mixed together so perfectly that each song brought the on lookers to tears, some even crying out right because it was so beautiful. Of course, despite the music, the sight of Viktor and Sona together outside the fields perplexed some of the summoners. Seriously, who knew he was a pianist?

The last song finished reverberating throughout the room which brought on sighs of disappointment of the free recital they were watching and listening to. Neither of the champions looked surprised to see the small crowed they drew in, but instead smiled at each other and took a bow. Viktor announced to the crowd that they were done for the day and watched the summoners and other champions wander off away from the music room. He turned to the Maven and bowed to her. "Thank you for accompanying me this evening, Maven." He told her honestly as she smiled and blushed lightly in response.

The Machine Herald was about to turn to leave, but was stopped once again by Sona's hand tugging at his cape. "Yes?" He asked as he turned to face her and was greeted with a small kiss to the edge of his mask. The female champion was blushing a bit more at her own action as Viktor stood there a bit surprised at her expressed thanks before he cleared his throat. "You're welcome." With his right hand, he gently reached out for her left and lifted it to where his mouth would be behind his mask to indicate that he was quite thankful for the wonderful company she gave him.

Sona was quite red in the face as she smiled at him and gently motioned towards the direction of the city-state portals. "Yes, I shall accompany you to your's." He said and offered her his left arm. The Maven hooked her right hand around the crook of his elbow as he escorted her down through the halls and garden to the room with the portals.

Once again, Viktor bid Sona a good night as he watched her float to the Demacia portal and disappear through it. With the Maven safely at home, he soon found his portal to Zaun, but stopped just short of it and looked back at the Demacia's portal. _'Next time, I'll ask if she wants a voice box. I'm sure she'll enjoy it.'_ The Herald mused before finally stepping through the Zaun portal and back to his lab.


End file.
